Commercial entities, financial entities, law firms, government entities, and others, gather and process an enormous amount of information. Some of the information gathered and processed is in the form of electronic messages or other such communications. These communications are generated by employees, contractors, or clients and are sent to reviewers (for example, communications analysts, other employees, other contractors, other clients, and so forth) for review. Reviewers may review communications related to a group of employees to flag any possible malfeasance or illegal activity being conducted by an employee.
However, because of the enormous amount of information gathered and processed, it can be difficult for reviewers to readily review the communications. While some communications may include benign information (for example, standard introductory pleasantries or typical questions), other communications may include information that indicates that an employee is engaged in some illegal activity. Thus, communications that are misidentified or that are unidentified can have serious repercussions.
The following disclosure relates to systems and methods for efficiently and flexibly processing enormous amount of communications information and then presenting that information for review. The processing and presenting of information to the reviewer are also designed to minimize the chances that communications are misidentified or unidentified.